


Interupted

by GoringWriting



Series: MCU Rarepair Bingo 2019 [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: 5+1 Things, First Dates, Kissing, M/M, Star Trek References, Wine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 20:01:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19875271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoringWriting/pseuds/GoringWriting
Summary: 5 times Loki and Doom were interupted by the Avengers and 1 time they did the interupting.For my rairpair bingo square 5+1





	Interupted

1.)  
As grand as both Loki and Dooms dastardly plans are they are both surprisingly into quiet easy going dates rather than crazy extravagant ones.

Case in point Loki is making an Asgardian dish his mother taught him and Doom is searching the wine cellar for an appropriate bottle of wine.

When they're both done Loki sits next to Doom on the couch and they put on old episodes of Star Trek. Loki knows there are five things Doom loves in the world. Loki, his mother, his people, wine and Star Trek.

Loki himself has three things he loves, Doom, his mother, and people wanting to spend time with him.

Loki loves these at home dates because he doesn't have to get dressed. He and Doom haven't gotten out of their pajamas since they woke up and put them on.

Doom loves them because he can do the things he loves with the man he loves while his home, his country, his life, shines in the background.

So, they are justifiably pissed when they the wall of the castle crumbles and Thor is standing there.

"Brother! Stop your attack on Central Park!" Thor says and Loki rolls his eyes.

"Thor you oaf. If it was me attacking you would know it was me because I would be there gloating. Now please leave I am trying to enjoy a nice night in with my love," Loki snarls.

"If not you then whom?" Thor asks his hammer hanging loose in his hand. 

"I do not know perhaps you should ask the second rate sorcerer you have on your team. Perhaps one of his students bungled a spell," Loki says. With Strange as a teacher it wouldn't be a surprise. 

Loki is thankful for the fact that Doom's diplomatic immunity extends to him so even though Thor knows where he is, he cannot be arrested.

When Thor has left Loki turns to Doom and says, "now where were we?"

2.)  
Both Loki and Doom enjoy travel. Loki knows that Doom loves Latveria more than anywhere else in the world but that doesn't stop him from enjoying the exploration of a new place.

So, Loki brings him to Vanaheim the realm his mother came from. They settle on the grace in a meadow and Loki sets about preparing their picnic and watching Doom examine the flowers and plant life. 

"Should we start with the wine?" Loki asks and Doom nods and removes the cork from the bottle with a practiced ease.

"Brother, whatever your plans for Vanaheim are I am here to put a stop to it," Thor says stepping out of a portal with Strange and the other Avengers.

"There is no plan aside from a picnic. Thor are there truly so few decent villains that you must constantly interupt our dates with foolish allegations?" Loki demands growing weary of these interuptions. 

"Do not fret, Doom will take care of it," Doom says and a portal engulfs the interlopers and Loki smiles and gives him a soft peck on the lips before returning to their date.

3.)  
Though a Villain, Doom is still a relatively important political leader and often times will be invited to charity dinners and other important functions.

A lot of the time Doom will ignore or destroy the invitations. But every once in a while he'll agree to attend and Loki will come along as his date. 

This time there at a ball that some politician from some country is hosting trying to get support for his newest campaign.

Loki is pretty sure Doom doesn't even know what country the man is from. But both men are going to enjoy the evening to the best of their abilities.

That is until he sees a familiar flash of red hair and a slight glow of blue and he separates himself from Doom to go investigate.

Sure enough he finds Stark and the Widow dancing to the music, trying to be discreet.

"Hello," Loki purrs and the two Avengers look at him, and Loki sneers and continues, "the two of you better have an explanation for being here that does not pertain to myself."

"We're keeping an eye on the big bad politician. SHIELD thinks he's up to something," Stark says.

"Very well. Do not interupt my night," Loki says and returns to his Love's side and they continue to dance.

4.)  
Loki is not a blushing virgin. He has sex and has had dates. With men, women, and other aliens. He enjoys them and he has never been nervous about a date before.

Until Doom.

When Doom asks him out Loki nearly drops his knives and chokes on his answer.

But he agrees and the next night Loki is sitting across from Doom at a fancy dinner table in Doom's home and Loki is smiling as Doom attempts to flatter him. Sipping the wine the man had selected for them.

Unfortunately that's when the window breaks and Thor and the other Avengers are swarming the room.

"Whatever it is you're planning we'll put an end to it!" Captain America says and Loki rolls his eyes.

"Doom is trying to woo the God of Mischief. Please leave Doom's country," Doom says.

"You will not be courting my brother," Thor says and Loki rolls his eyes.

"I have tried to kill you several times. I believe that should be a sign that you no longer have a say in whom I date," Loki says taking a sip of his wine.

"Good evening," Doom says and vanishes the pests with a portal and Loki smiles and they toast their evening.

Hopefully it can be salvaged.

5.)  
Loki enjoys sex. It's an interesting way of getting to know another person. He's had sex because it's fun, because he wants to get to know his partner, to gain trust, and many other reasons.

He is not, however much Thor's friends tease, a whore.

Doom feels sex is special and should be reserved for when he truly loves someone. 

Loki is honest about his past and Doom accepts it with grace and says his sex life before they began dating is none of his business so long as it was consensual.

So, he waits excitedly until Doom feels they are close enough and trust each other enough to make love.

When the day finally comes Loki is practically giddy. Knowing that this isn't going to be the quick tumbles he's has before because Doom refers to it as love making.

Loki is in bed in a soft robe Doom had gotten him waiting for the man in question to leave the bathroom. 

"Are you ready?" Doom...Victor asks when he kneels on the bed and Loki nods and Victor climbs on top of him and they begin a slow kiss.

"Doom, there are robots attacking New York. Call them off...oh my God!" Loki hears the Captain exclaim.

"What's happening...oh okay," Stark says

"What is happening?" Loki hears Thor demand.

"Whoa Point Break, you do not want to go in there," Stark says and at least the man has the good sense to keep the oaf out of the room.

"Sorry to interrupt," Strange says and Loki can practically hear the smirk in his voice and then they're gone and the mood is ruined.

They'll try again tomorrow.

+1.)  
"That smug bastard Strange plans these little interuptions. I know he's doing it on purpose, every time he has that smirk on his face!" Loki snarls after their third attempt to have sex has been interupted by the Avengers popping through a portal of Strange's design.

"Love, as much as I adore your face when angry. I would like to finish the meal before we are interupted again," Doom asks and Loki sits with him as an idea begins to take shape in his mind.

The next evening they attack a fancy restaurant in Greenwich Village where it just so happens that two Avengers are attempting to have a romantic dinner.

"What the fuck is your problem?" Stark demands when everyone has abandoned the restaurant that is rapidly filling with pink smoke.

"Pay back for your continual interuptions of our dates," Loki says arms crossed over his chest.

"What if we agree to keep the others away?" Stark asks and they reach a tentative agreement.

"Oh if you're interested in revenge Steve and Bucky are going to a Yankee game tomorrow and Thor is supposed to go to the movies with Jane on Saturday," Strange says and Loki smiles mischievously.

Screw mischief. Right now Loki is the god of revenge.


End file.
